Awaited Return
by Angel131
Summary: Zack returns to Max, what will happen?I don't even know!!


Awaited Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Max, Zack, Logan, or any other characters made by James Camron.

Author's Note: This is my second FanFic I would appreciate it if you would R&R and if you hate it I totally understand so please tell me what I can do to make it more enjoyable for you.

Chapter 1

Max hummed to the tune playing in her bathroom as she was washing every inch of her body. Max began to let her mind wander, but she abruptly pulled herself out of her daydream. She couldn't figure out why every time she was to drift off she would always bring herself back to think about the awful way her and Zack had left off. But she told herself it was Zack and he always seemed to leave in an awful manor.

Max decided it didn't matter what she was to daydream about, after all its not gonna hurt anything or more importantly anyone she thought as Logan passed through her mind. But she shoed that thought. 

Max began to sink down into the water and decided to stay there. Max heard the door of the bathroom open and figured it was just Original Cindy coming in to get her stuff when the door shut again she thought that she was once again alone.

Zack knocked on Max's apartment door and when he got no awnser he let himself in. He heard the booming radio coming from the bathroom. Zack crept silently to the bathroom door and turned the knob slightly he hesitated not knowing if he should go in or not but decided to open the door. When he realized that someone was indeed in the bathroom, in the bathtub no less, he shut the door. He took a step forward and was frozen solid. He tried to take another step forward but was cemented to the floor. He couldn't quite figure out why he couldn't move he always knew that he had feelings for Max but he didn't quite know what feelings he had for her. When they were children in Manticore he thought of her as a sister, a soldier, his Maxie. When she was a teenager and he first saw her hangin' with her friends he thought of how he must protect her, how beautifully she had grown up. And now his Max is a woman, not just any woman but a woman that had the power to make him freeze in his own footsteps. Zack took one more step closer and his body approvingly complied. Zack now next to the bathtub knelt down he didn't know what he was planning on doing really but he decided to atleast take a moment to admire her beauty. 

~*~

Max had only thought that she was alone for a split second she soon realized that there was a figure kneeling down toward the bathtub. She knew it wasn't Original Cindy and had no idea who it was, she panicked and shot her torso out of the water, making the figure jump.

Max took a moment to clear the water away from her eyes and before she could do anything else the figure was smile and said "Hey Maxie" she opened her eyes and saw kneeling down next to her was Zack. Max smiled and wasn't quite sure what to say other than "Hey." 

Zack hadn't realized until now that Max was totally naked and it was showing. Zack was so embarrassed at the sight of Max naked without her realizing it he began to blush and shot his gaze away from Max straight to the floor as if there was something there to look at.

Max suddenly realized that she was entirely naked in front of Zack and tried to cover up, not being very successful since she had nothing to use. Zack realized that she went into a bit of a panic and reached behind him grabbed a towel and handed it to Max. Zack had to turn his head completely to avoid a strong urge he had to look at her, but he told himself not to. Zack stood up and silently walked out of the room, he began to feel a little week in the knees so he sat on the couch and set his head in his hands thinking of the sight he saw not knowing weather he should be ashamed or if he should drop to his knees and thank god. Zack realized that he was compromising the mission he came to accomplish and regained his soldier posture.

Max came out of the bathroom and avoiding any eye contact with Zack slipped into her bedroom. Max emerged once more into the living room in her regular outfit, tight blue jeans and a red tank. She sat down on the couch next to Zack her hair still very wet and looked at Zack.

Zack was looking at Max when she brought her eyes up to meet his. Max and Zack said simotaniously " I'm sorry." Both shot eachother a smile. Zack said, "Can we um, take a walk?" Max decided that the smartest thing to do is to do as Zack says. Max grabbed her leather jacket from the chair and followed Zack out the door.

Max and Zack began to walk not knowing where to go really, it was about an hour before Max broke the silence "Zack why did you come back? You said that you can't be responsible for me if I don't obey your orders and I've done a bang up job so far with that." She said smiling. Zack came to a stop turned Max toward him still holding her arms tightly and said "Just because I won't be responsible for you doesn't mean I don't care for you." Max's eyes widened and all she could do was to stand there like a complete idiot. Zack released his grip and let go of her arms. 

Both of them began to walk once more. Max didn't quite know what Zack meant by that and honestly she didn't want to know.

Zack and Max got back to her apartment late and Max read a note Original Cindy left, "Max I'm gonna hang with my boo tonight." She couldn't help but chuckle. She walked to the fridge pulled out two beers and threw one to Zack. He popped open the top and said "Thanks." She sat down next to him immediately he looked at her and said "Max about what I said earlier, I… I'm sorry." "It's ok Zack really I mean you are my brother I know you didn't mean anything by it." Max said flashing him an unsure smile. "Max your not my sister, GOD quit saying that!" Max was in disbelief and spit out a "HUH?" "Look Max you and I aren't blood related we just were in Manticore together." "Look Zack you are the only family I have we…" Max was interrupted by a "Look it was just like a school that we went to we …I…." Zack stopped himself from saying something he desperately wanted to say. Max had never thought of it like that and now that she did she realized Zack was right he wasn't REALLY her brother. 

Max and Zack sat in silence for a while and Max began to look at Zack in a whole new way. She examined his golden hair tossed across his for-head she looked at his muscles which showed even through his shirt, then he turned and looked at her she examined his narrow strong face, then there were his eyes such a gentle blue, a blue that was familiar a blue that she wanted to look at every day.

Zack still having eye contact with Max said "Max I can't help it if I…..well If I…..what I mean is Max I lov…." Zack couldn't even finish his sentence Max took her fingers and brushed them over his lips. Zack felt shivers go every where in his body he extended his hand and gently grabbed the fingers touching his lips. Max now was only a few inches away from actually being on top of him. Max began to tense up not knowing where to go from here, but her body and her emotions began to take charge Max looked at the man sitting so close to her and all she said was "I…I …I love you Zack." He simply smiled and said "Me too." 

Now Max's lips were so close to his she could feel his breathing getting heavier and neither of them could stand it anymore, she wasn't sure who had made the first move but she didn't care.

They were both liplocked, the kiss was a strong, passionate, emotional kiss. Zack broke away from the kiss grabbed Max by the arms and asked "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to make you do anything you will regret." Max was stunned that he said that he was being such a gentleman not letting passions get in the way of common sense. She looked at Zack and she said "Oh yeah I'm sure I want to do this." Zack took that as a green light and began kissing her so hard that it slammed her against the wall, neither of them noticed since they were so taken in the moment.

Max woke up in the morning with Zack's large arm wrapped around her. She remembered the events that had happened the night before she smiled let out a sigh and turned to look at Zack. He obviously wasn't sleeping as he smiled and opened his eyes. "Hey" "Hey to you." "Max you don't regret what we did last night do you?" She looked at him a little confused then rolled on top of him kissing him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Uh, Zack what did we do last night? I'm having trouble remembering." "Well in that case I suppose I will have to show you."

Well there ya go not my best I know but I had fun with it! Wicked isn't it~*~


End file.
